potcobritainfandomcom-20200216-history
British Hall of Fame
King John Breasly The King of Great Britain led his men and was a huge voice in many wars defending British soil. He didn't come online much, but when he did, the morales of his men would be stretched to the highest extent. Prime Minister Jonathan Goldtimbers Breasly's second hand man, Goldtimbers, insured Great Britain's success whenever it came to politics, battles, and keeping the men in his Guild in line when fights broke out. Many called him "The Navy's Therapist" Lord Marshal Samuel Redbeard Not many people remember this man for what he's done, but he will go down as the man that refined Roleplay for the Company. Serving under his majesty, King John Breasly, he successfully made many Guilds for the EITC, creating a superpower in the Caribbean. A talented individual, indeed. Lord Jeremiah Garland One of the Companies most accomplished men. When Samuel was terminated, Garland was successful in rallying the men of the Company and Great Britain to one Guild and then transferring them to Goldtimbers. Without Garland, the EITC would've been much different. Lord Andrew Mallace A lot of people don't remember this man, either. He was one of the greatest roleplayers to ever live. His impact on the game affected many Guilds. Most importantly, the Co. Empire. Always gave great advice regarding CRP and keeping everyone in check. Lord Benjamin Macmorgan He made one of the greatest EITC Guilds of all time, the Co. Empire, at level 17! He changed the world of Roleplay in the Caribbean forever. Lord Pablo Swordmaster He created the EITC from scratch, basically starting EITC Roleplay. Without him, none of this would be possible. Lord Davy Menace A highly respected EITC Lord shortly faded a year after his hard work and service alongside Macmorgan in the Co. Empire. He created the EITC Guild, Black Mercenaries, which received high levels of recognition from the high commanding officers of Great Britain, and the Co. Minister Sven Daggersteel He changed the art of seafare that won Great Britain many battles and defended Britain's soil. He created a strong Guild in the frontier against the Spanish. A respected sailor, indeed. Captain Leon He revitalized the EITC after the fall of the Co./United Empires. Without Captain Leon, the EITC would not have existed past Macmorgan's fall. Giratina Origine Forme He's named after a pokemon.He lacks the English language, but nonetheless rose to high ranks in the EITC for his extraordinary loyalty and skill. He is highly respected by Samuel Redbeard. Cad Bane He was one of the EITC's best. Everyone loved him for his loyalty and mind. He is know as of the smartest Company men to ever exist. He was extremely loyal to Breasly, Samuel, and Goldtimbers. Maxamillion He was loyal for the majority of his career, being one of Britain's most lethal and skilled privateers. Maxamillion was one of the best at sea, leading at the helm and making a name for himself for being a great friend to others. Loyalty, ego, and immaturity did become an issue towards the end of POTCO, but he went down as one of the greatest fighters for the British. Johnny Coaleaston Britain admired this man for creating the first ever regiment and training of British marines. People like Sven Daggersteel grew to power by being scouted and recruited by Johnny. Johnny shortly went inactive 3 years before POTCO's end. Ben Costello Perhaps one of the greatest EITC commanders in history, Costello single-handedly established the company's first military force in the Black Mercenaries, and is thus a founding father of the British Military as we know it. He'd later achieve greater power in the company, becoming a close friend and trusted officer of Benjamin Macmorgan in the Co. Empire. Thomas Chipshot Easily the most underrated leader the EITC, Thomas Chipshot began his career as a Private in the Co. Empire. However, after being noted for his natural leadership skills and prowess in battle, he soon rose to become the Co. Empire's leading general, as well as the Minister of War to the Lord Marshal. He was the Commander-in-Chief of all EITC forces in the Republic Wars, leading the company to victory against Lee Knite. Robert McRoberts Perhaps Britain's greatest diplomat, McRoberts has worked closely with a variety of nations, including Spain, Austria, and France. When not negotiating peace, he is known for his skills as a tactician and leader, as seen through his highly successful career as guildmaster of Viceroyalty Co. Lord Matthew Blastshot Often cited as the "Father of the British Navy", Blastshot's career in the British military dates back to the beginning of the British Empire. He was perhaps Breasly's greatest supporter in the early years. Through his skills as a leader and First Lord of the Admiralty, he achieved several victories in a career over the course of many years. Billy Hullbatten Billy was one of the oldest EITC lords to ever live, but manged to stay active until the end of the game. Known for his notorious looting expertise, he always had top notch gear when it came to PvP or SvS, giving him and his comrades the upper hand in battle. Billy's new pirate, Eric, served the Co. until the last years of POTCO.. Lord James Godric "Usman" Strider He was the first Prime Minister of Great Britain. One of the founding officers of the Co. Empire, Usman was the dark horse of the EITC Golden Age. Never one to exhibit much lust for power, he mostly spent his career hovering in the fourth-in-command zone of the guild, and was one of Macmorgan's most trusted advisors. He displayed himself as an excellent diplomat and negotiator, eventually becoming the voice of the guild. Prince Edgar Wildrat The charismatic, green-haired heir to the British throne, Edgar Wildrat, was one of the earliest and most active figures in Britain's early political scene. He served some time in the company, as well as the British navy, where he excelled and proved himself to be not just a man of royalty, but of skill. His work with Spain led to many peace agreements and ends to earlier wars. Nate Crestbreaker He was of the HCO's of Britain that kept it alive in the last years of POTCO. Nate Crestbreaker was, and is, the Leader of British Army. Nate was not one to become angered easily, but was always preforming his duty as a high official in the British Parliament. Nate has been loyal to Britain for many years, never straying away from his country. As a quick repairman and an excellent gunman, Nate was often brought along to fight in SVS battles for Britain. He started as a guard and worked his way up to being one of the High Commanding Officers in Britain. Blake Stewart Blake was another member of the HCO's that helped keep the British Army/Navy survive in the final two years of POTCO. Blake Stewart served under Lord of the Admiralty, Sven Daggersteel, and was often found training with him. However, towards the end of his career, Blake often had loyalty disputes with Sven. In the end, Sven and Blake were able to overcome their differences and figure out a way to work together. With the help of Sven Daggersteel, Nate Crestbreaker, Second Sea Lord Charles, and Prime Minister Jonathan Goldtimbers, Blake had become an active leader in the final battles versus one of the biggest threats the British Government ever had, Imperio De Espana. Sir Joseph Grey Sir Joseph Grey, formerly Tyler Wellington and William Seasteel, was a member of Britain in the final years of POTCO. While not gaining much prominence until his ascent to Lord Speakership of Parliament as Sir Joseph Grey, he formerly served as Tyler Wellington as one of the most decorated officers of the Invasion of Ireland whilst commanding the EITC Third Division's First Platoon, which saw more action than any other regiment in that conflict. As William Seasteel, he was known as the "Guild Scribe" for his ability to record the battles exactly as they were. It is commonly known that Wellington started his career as a Sergeant in the British EITC Military, where he was hand selected by Lord Giratina Orgin Forme as his Flag Lieutenant and second-in-command. When Forme was replaced, Wellington continued as a Lieutenant until the Royale Co. Navy was formed, where he was promoted to Captain. For helping to organize the guild in its early stages, he was made a Colonel and given command of the First Platoon. He continued his service until he was promoted to Field Marshal and sent to Africa. Seasteel served as the PM's Office Secretary, until he was killed in the September Storm of 1747. Charles Salisbury Charles Salisbury was also one of the HCO's of Britain who aided in keeping Britain alive during the last few years of POTCO. Charles served as Second Sea Lord during the Daggersteel Administration. He was an avid gunner and crewman, who served in nearly every SVS. He was a great gunner, and had a very good shot. He was easy to get along with, and was friends with nearly all of his peers. Charles became one of the key members of Britain during POTCO, proving himself in every battle. Ishamel Decksteel Ishamel Decksteel was another one of the British's Senior Officers who serve England for a long time since the Co. Empire rose to Power. Ishmael is a most skillful repair man, gunman, recruiter, and an excellent leader that England could have with anyone else. He is known as "Killer Angel." During the fight in SVS, he would always repair many good commanders ships like Sven and Blake. His repairs saved many successful battle. Sir Richard Venables Richard Venables is a man who simply has enjoyed serving Britain and it's people. Rising from a common seaman to Admiral of the Fleet, Venables served briefly in Co. Empire, but went inactive till the King's Marines, where he briefly served as GM once Johnny Coaleastern left. He then served in British Black Guard and British Co. Elites, before being a founding member of British RP on POTBS and serving as Admiral of the Fleet in Antilles Squadron. Beast X Yung Beast X finna kill niggas fuck all yall pussy ass niggas talkin shit yall finna get clapped free my nigga beast x fuck tlopo locked up my homie beast beast the illest nigga in the game fuck all yall bitches yall is pussies #treyway fuck 12 #freebeast x